storys of the flock
by TheFlocksWarrior
Summary: okay i get so many ideas for fanfictions i decided to make this... first chapters of my famfictions and if you guys like em ill update chapters for that one and still make new chappies
1. hearts burst into fire

HAHAHAHAHHA hey guys …

**HAHAHAHAHHA hey guys …. NEW STORY OMG OHNOES! **

**DISCLAIMER: IDONTOWNMAXIMUMRISEORHEARTSBURSTINTOFIREJAMESPATTERSONANDBULLETFORMYVALENTINEDO!**

I put my ipod on its deck and started blasting my music. My parents where gone, and yes I did say parents. The flock, we all found our parents, lets just say that that wasn't the happiest goodbye we've had. I haven't heard from anyone in a while, nudge, gazzy, iggy, and angel would ocasionaly call to say hello or something, in nudges case ramleing about her day, but I haven't heard from max sense I saw her last. I don't know maby its easer for her, I try not to think about it, yet I cant stop myself from bringing it up.

I grabbed one of the photo albums we made when we lived with jeb. I started flipping through the photos. One of gazzy and iggy covered with gunpowder and… flower? Huh, I guess gazzy set off a bomb while iggy was cooking. Another of us on Halloween, nudge dresses up like a Hannah montana poser **(A/N can you be a poser of a poser?) ** angel as, well an angel, gazzy, a robot I think, iggy was a chef/bomb maker person, wearing a chefs hat making a bomb something like that. Me well I went as elvis, yeah I know what your thinking, fang, elvis HAHAHAHAH. And max went as one of those demon ass kicking girls. I turned the page and there it was, one of the pictures I cherished most, max had just got into a fight with jeb and took off, I followed her, and calmed her down. **(A/N ill let you think of what the picture is MWA AHAHAHA it might come up later)**

Ah all the good memories, it hurts seeing what we used to be, seeing all the happy families. Why am I here in the first place? Why did I leave. Leave all the memories I cherish most behind, leave the people I knew I couldn't live with out behind, leave max.

_I'm coming home,_

I got up and started putting my things into my backpack.  
_I've been gone for far too long.  
Do you remember me at all?  
_I cant live here anymore, why be somewhere when you don't belong?

I grabbed a piece of paper and started writing a note to my parents

_I'm leaving_,  
_Have I fed things up again?_

_**Mom dad, if I can even call you that anymore. Im leaving, going to reunite my old family the one I belong in. yes you're my biological parents but I just don't belong here, I belong with the flock, the people I grew up with**_

_**Fang (jared)**_

I grabbed a map from my dads desk and ran out the door. Wow Arizona's far away, why do I have to live in connedicit.

I started flying to the airport. Yes I could fly there but, its faster by plane, and with all the money my parents have.. I landed in a field about 10 blocks away and started walking.

By the time I got my ticket had my bags serched and all that other crap you have to go through, it was already 11:53, oh joy 3 minutes to get to my gate.

I walked onto the plane and rested my head on the seat and drifted off to sleep

_**I woke upin my bed back at home. Huh, weird I could have sworn I fell asleep on the plane. I heard my phone ring and I picked I up**_

"_**hello?"**_

"_**fang?"**_

"_**max!? how'd you get my cell number?"  
"no time to talk fang, their back and coming for us, get out of the house get as far away from here as you can"**_

'_**wait what? Max whats happening?"**_

"_**pack everything that's precious to you and run away" **_

_**I heard a crack and a slam in the background.**_

"_**there here" she whispered faintly**_

"_**max?!"**_

"_**Go fang they're coming for you next!" then she screamed I heard a thump as the phone hit the floor. **_

"_**where are the rest of them!"**_

"_**they aren't here!" **_

"_**stop lying! Where are they!"**_

"_**im not lying! They aren't here!"**_

_**I heard a loud noise, a gun being fired?**_

_**She screamed again this time in pain**_

"_**WHERE ARE THEY"**_

"_**I d-don't know" she said faintly.**_

_**I heard another lighter thump as she fell to the floor**_

"_**you weren't supposed to kill her idiot!"**_

"_**to late now, lets go"**_

'_**max? MAX?!" I yelled even though I knew she wont hear me**_

_I'm dreaming_

I woke up panting_, _it was just a dream._  
_

_Too much time without you spent._  
_  
It hurts,  
Wounds so sore.  
Now I'm torn,  
Now I'm torn._

I've been far away,  
When I see your face,  
My heart bursts into fire.  
Hearts burst into fire.

You're not alone,  
I know I'm far for home.  
Do you remember me at all?  
I'm leaving,  
Do you wait for me again?  
I'm screaming,  
No more days without you spent.

It hurts,  
Wounds so sore.  
Now I'm torn,  
Now I'm torn.

Torn between myself, what I want, and reality__

I've been far away,  
When I see your face  
My heart bursts into fire.  
Hearts burst into fire.

My bed, so cold, so lonely.

Bed, cave floor without the flock wherever I am its lonely._  
_

_No arms, just sheets to hold me.  
Has this world stopped turning?  
Are we forever to be apart?  
Forever to be apart_

Hopefully not, I couldn't live that way._  
_  
_It hurts,  
Wounds so sore.  
Now I'm torn,  
Now I'm torn.  
_

the scars cuts ive gotten over the years is nothing compared to this.

_I've been far away,_

To far for to long_  
When I see your face  
My heart bursts into fire  
Hearts burst into fire_

the plane landed and I decided to call ella to let them know I was coming.

I dialed the number, and it started ringing.

"hello?" a groggy voice answered

"ella?"

"ugh, fang?!"

"yup"

"oh my god I haven't talked to you in like forever! Why are you calling?"

"oh I just wanted to give you guys a heads up that im coming over"

_I'm coming home,  
I've been gone for far too long.  
I'm coming home,  
Do you remember me at all?  
Do you remember me at all?_

"you are awesome!"

"um hey is max there"

"uuuhhh why?"

"I need to talk to her"

"shes not here"  
"where is she?"

"I thought you would know"

"what? Ella whats going on?"

"After you dropped her off she left, I don't know where she left when we weren't home"

"what!"

_I'm leaving,  
I'm screaming,  
I'm dreaming_.

"come over, ill show you what she left, maby you can find her"

"okay"

(AT ELLAS)

I knocked on the door and ms. Martinez answered

She opened the door and saw how, broken I looked despite my trys no _not_ show emotion

"im so sorry fang"

"let me, look around her room for a while she could've left something there only I would recognize"

"okay second door on the left"

I walked into her room and sat down on the bed, when my phone rang.

"hello?"  
"we have her"

"have who"

the guys laughed

"the girl your looking for obviously"

"you have max!?" I growled

"yes if you help us you may be able to save her"

"what have you done to her"

"oh nothing, to harmful yet"

"okay ill help"

"okay meet us at 1465 manchaner RD and wait for further directions" **(A/N not a real place btw)**

_**don't worry max ill save you, even if it costs me my life, I will save you**_

_When hearts burst into fire!_

**MWA HAHAHAHAHA okay I have to admit that was FUN to write . okay tell me what you thought of it… review or ill discontinue it OO u don't want that to happen doooo youuuuu? The song was hearts burst into fire bullet for my valentine, yes their a screamo band but in this song only the last lines screamo OO.**


	2. NO! no

Summary: max and fang got captured by itex and the rest of the flock have no idea where they are or could be. Max and fang would give anything to be free again, to let eachother be free, but will they really give anything. And who will escape?

Heheeeheheheheheheheheheh (if you think like me you can already guess where this is going. Im going to put lyrics to a song in here at the end and if you are the first to guess… ill…. um give you a preview of some more stories coming up

Disclaimer: I don't own sadly HAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHARJSAETKHESA:TUHT:UEW (sorry hyper)

- -

the whitecoats walked up towards our cage and threw fang back in.

**(A/N btw the cages are bigger, for two people) **

"tonight" he whispered barely audible "tonight we escape"

"how" I ask him but his eyes had already closed. The experiments have been getting harsher and by the time we wake back up from them its time again. Fangs right we need to get out of here.

**A few hours later**

We ran down the halls, flyboys on our tails, searching franticly for an exit

"fang! Over there" I pointed to the doors to our right.

As we pushed through the doors the flyboy guards tackled us. Soon we where separated by a wall of brainless robots. I opened my wings knocking a few back and tried to take off only to be pulled back down to the ground by one of them. I hit the ground hard and they once again surrounded me. I tried to get up and got kicked in the gut. I swung my leg out from underneath me **(you know like that break dancing move)** and knocked some of the flyboys of their feet and hopped up. One of them punched me in the back of my head and it snapped foreward. I turned around and started throwing some punches my self. I heard a faint crack and a quiet yelp in pain.

"fang!?" I called

"im fine keep fighting! Only fight the ones that matter!"

"and those would be?" I asked as I blocked another punch. My wrists where turning red from all the blocking

"the ones that will make a path that you can escape from"

"okay…"

FPOV

I punched the closed flyboy and took off, escaping the circle of mindless robots.

A few of them took off after me.

"you can not escape" one said in its monotone voice.

"yeah lets see about that" I flew forward and kicked it in its face.

I heard the buzzing behind me. I felt something collide with my wing and I heard a snap. Soon I was falling. The ground grew closer and soon all I saw was darkness.

MPOV

I saw a flyboy kick fang In the wing and he fell, and fell till he collided with the ground.

"FANG!" I yelled trying to break through the wall of flyboys. I saw a opening and zoomed through it. I ran to fang where he lay in an awkward position on the ground.

_Don't let him be dead, don't let him be dead. He cant be dead_

"fang? Fang wake up! Please fang WAKE UP" I yelled desperately.

The flyboys where closing in on us.

"call off the flyboys" I heard a familiar voice call. I heard the buzzing of the flyboys slowly fade and a set of footsteps get closer.

I shook fang again, and the footsteps stopped beside me.

He's not dead max don't worry"

"Jeb?" I ask

"Yes its me honey"

I heard a groan

"Fang?!"

"What happened?"

"A flyboy kicked you in the wing and you fell"

He slowly sat up not showing that he was in pain, so like fang.

"Your okay!" I cheered and hugged him.

"Ow"

"Oh sorry"

"Its okay"

"I heard another set of footsteps and looked up

"What are you doing here?" I growled

"I am here to finish what should have been done a long time ago"

FPOV

"I am here to finish what should have been done a long time ago"

"Gozen" I whispered and turned around

he pulled a gun out and pointed it at max.

"you have no use to us anymore maximum ride"

"don't touch her" I growled

He cocked the gun.

"I wont" and he smiled a evil grin.

He aimed the gun and put his finger on the trigger. Jeb just kneeled there.

"NO" I jumped at gozen, to late.

BAM

Max screamed, and jeb looked away.

"MAX!" I quickly crawled over to her.

_**Crowded streets are cleared away  
One by one  
Hollow heroes separate  
As they run  
**_

"max?" I grabbed her hand

"fang, take care of the flock for me"

"max don't talk like that, I wont let you die"

"its to late fang I wont make it through this one"

_**You're so cold  
Keep your hand in mine  
Wise men wonder while strong men die**_ "

max" I looked at all the blood draining from her body. She was laying in a pool of her own blood and I could feel some of it seeping through the knees of my pants.

"fang, I love you"

"I love you too max" I felt a tear run down my face"

"Don't cry" her hand weakly reached up and wiped it from my face.

"Don't go max'

"I'm sorry fang"

_**  
Show me how it ends, It's alright  
Show me how defenseless you really are  
Satisfied an empty inside  
Well that's alright  
Let's give this another try**_

The light slowly faded from her eyes and she was gone.

I heard thumps behind me, the flock.

"Fang!" angel screamed

They ran up to where I was kneeling.

"OH MY GOD MAX!" nudge squealed

"She's gone" Iggy said sadly

_**If you find your family  
Don't you cry  
In this land of make believe  
Dead and dry  
You're so cold  
but you feel alive  
Lay your hand on me  
One last time **_

The flock (minus Iggy) looked at me. They must have seen the tears running down my face as I looked at Max's cold beat up dead body, because angel followed my nudge and Gazzy came up and hugged me. Their bodies where shaking, they where crying too.

_**Show me how it ends, It's alright  
Show me how defenseless you really are  
Satisfied an empty inside  
Well that's alright  
**_

Jeb stood up and walked off, Gozen already fled.

_**  
Let's give this another try**_

Show me how it ends, It's alright  
Show me how defenseless you really are  
Satisfied an empty inside  
Well that's alright  
Let's give this another try

Its alright (x9)


	3. sushi shop randomness

**Hey guys I randomly thought this up in the same restaurant it takes place in YAY RANDOMNESS… first try at a parody REVIEW PLZ**

**(SPACER)**

I started zoning out while the family droned on and on and on about stuff that I didn't really care about. Okay so me and my family (my dad gma gpa aunt aunts friend and cousin) are st a restaurant called sakuras a local sushi place.

My cousin nudged me

"TK wake up" she whispered

"I am awake"

"doesn't look like it, hell it doesn't even look like you ALIVE"

"sux for you"

suddenly 6 people, walk into the already crammed small restaurant. One was wearing all black had dark hair and dark eyes.

"hay Hannah. That guy over there looks like how fang would look huh?"

"yeah"

"Hey, that one looks like max would and that looks like angel would and that looks like nudge would and that looks like gazzy would and.."

"THAT LOOKS LIKE IGGY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she yelled and everybody turned to stair at her, but the 6 kids, especially the one that looked like max would, glared, not stared.

"um iggys her crush at school. Yeah that works"

Everybody turned back around and continued eating

Suddenly there was a poof of smoke and my friend hailey popped in.

"HI GUYS!"

"HI!" I said

"tk who's that?" Hannah asked

"my friend from school"

"THIS IS BORING IM GOING TO GO LOOK FOR TOBOE IN PARADICE! OOO SUSHI!" she grabbed A LOT of sushi and poofed away.

"okay that was weird even for hailey"

"OH MY GAWD!"

me and my cousin turned around and saw eva standing over by the six kids.

"ITS IGGY OMG HI IGGY!" she yelled as she ran up to him.

"OMG IT IS IIIIIIGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!" my cousin charged over to him also

"HI HANNAH" eva said

"HI EVA" Hannah said

"IGGYS MINE!"

"NO IGGYS MINE"

They each grabbed one arm and started having an iggy tug a war.

"wait a second if that's iggy…. FANG OMG HI FANG" I ran up to hug fang only to be grated by a growl from him and max.

"oh im sorry HI MAX!"

suddenly my other friend alex pops in

"OMG THE FLOCK GIMMI YOU AUTOGRAPHS NOOOOOOOOWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"ooookkkaaayyy then alex, am I the only saneish one here?"

theres another poof of smoke and hailey pops in again.

" I FOUND TOBOE YAY! HES MY PET NOW" she yelled as she pet toboe

~meanwhile in paradice~

kiba looked around.

"uummm whered toboe go?"

~back at the restaurant~

"IGGYS MINE"

"NO HES MINE"

"seriously am I the only saneish one here?"

three more people walked in. all pale exept for one who looked like he was part Indian.

"where are you taking me Edward" the short girl asked

"why am I here" the Indian person asked.

Eva and Hannah dropped iggys arms.

"EDWARD!"

"JACOB!"

"EDWARD JACOB YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY" I yelled and a random guitar popped infront of me.

"OMG YAY!"

in the background random screamo songs started playing driving what adults where left out.

~alisha pops in and knocks out vamp bella somehow…..~

I ran up and grabbed Jacob from eva and alisha grabbed Edward from Hannah.

"GO BACK TO FIGHTING OVER IGGY!"

"okay" they said simultaneously

"HES MINE"

"NO HES MINE"

"okay now that bellas and them are out of the way we have some questions for you, Jacob go get some coffee, you too Edward"

"our first questions is…"

~4 HOURS LATER~

"JACOB WAKE UP FANG GET OVER HERE ALISHA KNOCK BELLA OUT AGAIN AND DON'T GIVE HER BRAIN DAMAGE"

"HES MIINE"

"MIIIINNE HES MINE HE WILL NEVER LOVE YOU"

"GASP"

"SLAP FIGHT"

"SLAP FIIIIIIIGHT"

I grabbed another piece of sushi and continued my questioning.

"do you really hate edward or are you hiding a, secret love for him?"

Jacob looked at me like I was insane and he was going to kill me

"ill take that as a no. okay Edward, can you really read minds or are you a really good guesser?"  
"I actually read minds"

"okay what am I thinking of O_o"

"of writing this down as a fanfiction on "

"O_O CORRECT"

heheheheheheheh

"I LOVE THIS SONG!"

"NOOOOOOO!" alisha screamed as she covered her ears

"yeah here we go for the hundrith time hand grenade pins in every line throw em up and let something shine going out of my f*king mind filthy mouth no excuse find a new place to hang this noose string me up from atop these roofs knot it tight so I wont get loose truth is you can stop and stare bled my self out and no one cares dig a trench out lay down there throw the shovel up out of reach somewhere yeah someone pour it in make it a dirt dance floor again say your prayers and stomp it out when they bring that chorus in

I BLEED IT OUT DIGGIN DEEPER JUST TO THROW IT AWAY I BLEED IT OUT DIGGIN DEEPER JUST TO THROW IT AWAY I BLEED IT OUT DIGGIN DEEPER JUST TO THROW IT AWAY JUST TO THROW IT AWAY JUST TO THRROW IT AWAY I BLEED IT OUT

Go stop the show choppy words and a sloppy flow shotgun opera lock n load cock it back and then watch it go mama help me ive been cursed death is rolling in every verse candy paint on his brand new herse cant contain him he knows he works f*ck this hurts I cant lie doesn't matter how hard I try half the words don't mean a thing and I know I wont be satisfied so why try ignoring him make it a dirt dance floor again say your prayers and stop it out when they bring that chorus in

I BLEED IT OUT DIGGIN DEEPER JUST TO THROW IT AWAY I BLEED IT OUT DIGGIN DEEPER JUST TO THROW IT AWAY I BLEED IT OUT DIGGIN DEEPER JUST TO THROW IT AWAY JUST TO THROW IT AWAY JUST TO THRROW IT AWAY I BLEED IT OUT

Ive opened up these scars ILL MAKE YOU FACE THIS I pulled my self so dar ILL MAKE YOU FACE THIS NOW

I BLEED IT OUT DIGGIN DEEPER JUST TO THROW IT AWAY I BLEED IT OUT DIGGIN DEEPER JUST TO THROW IT AWAY I BLEED IT OUT DIGGIN DEEPER JUST TO THROW IT AWAY JUST TO THROW IT AWAY JUST TO THRROW IT AWAY

I BLEED IT OUT DIGGIN DEEPER JUST TO THROW IT AWAY I BLEED IT OUT DIGGIN DEEPER JUST TO THROW IT AWAY I BLEED IT OUT DIGGIN DEEPER JUST TO THROW IT AWAY JUST TO THROW IT AWAY JUST TO THRROW IT AWAY I BLEED IT OUT

I BLEED IT OUT

I BLEED IT OUT

"is it over!?" alisha asked everyone else just looked at me strangly

"what?"

"nothing nothing"

"OH SURE SUUUUUURE I NEED MOUTAIN DEW"

"no you don't"

"YES I DO"

"yes she does at actually calms her down" hailey said still petting toboe.

"MOO"

"moo?"

"YES MOO"

"HES MIIIIIIIINE" Hannah and eva shouted again.

(SPACER)

I shot up in my bed, "it was only a dream it was only a dream WHY DID IT HAVE TO BE ONLY A DREAM"

A dark figure popped up from the floor

"

OMG AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHSHSHSHSHSHSHHAHHAHAAHAHAHAHAHSHAHSAHSAHSAHSHAHSAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

**THE END HAHAHAH YAY SUPER RANDOMNESS!**


End file.
